Household appliances are commonly found in homes, dormitories, hotels, offices and other places. Common household appliances include refrigerators and freezers for maintaining food items or other items at temperatures below room temperatures. For purposes of this disclosure, a refrigerator will also be deemed to include a freezer or similar device.
Refrigerators are generally built to be supported on a floor surface. As a result, items that are stored at the bottom of the refrigerator are sometimes difficult to reach. This may be particularly true for persons with disabilities or that may be confined to wheelchairs or the like.
Also, there is usually a need for storage of other items near a refrigerator. This may include, for example, plates, glasses, napkins or utensils that are often used to consume the food that is removed from the refrigerator. There is also sometimes a need to store food products that do not require refrigeration.
Existing refrigerators and related structures may benefit from improvements.